1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue stove.
2. Related Prior Art
A barbecue stove has been disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M282630. The barbecue stove includes a body with a base, a supporter, an oil tank and a roast plate. The base includes a receive portion for fixing a heater, and a ridge is provided along the edge of the oil tank. A supporter is used for supporting the oil tank. The oil tank includes a leading portion toward the body and connected with the supporter, and the edge of the leading portion furthermore includes a flange. The roast plate is mounted on the receive portion.
The oil tank will collect the oil when the barbecue stove is used with the roast plate, so the oil tank of the barbecue stove is only suitable for use with the roast plate without any apertures.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.